


Under The Weather

by lafillechanceuse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarf Girlfriends, F/F, Gen, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/pseuds/lafillechanceuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagna visits a sick Scout Lace Harding in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Weather

“It’s not that I’ve never cooked before,” Dagna hesitated, fidgeting with the bowl of soup in her hands as she stood in front of the infirmary bed. “Really, I’ve spent most of my time cooking in one way or another, y’know? Maybe not with food, but putting different things together, mixing, matching, seeing what all comes out of it. Cooking’s like crafting except without…crafting, really.” 

Scout Lace Harding, looking considerably worse for wear, gave her a wan smile from the pillows she was propped on and tried not to cough. “I’m sure it’ll taste better than anything the healers have given me so far. If I don’t have to drink another potion with rashvine and spindleweed, it’ll be too soon.” 

“Well, this doesn’t have any of that in it,” she replied, setting the bowl on the small table by the side of the bed and taking a seat in the nearby chair. “We didn’t really cook with those since they’re surface herbs. There’s some stuff in there you might not recognize, but I made sure it’s all good for you.” 

Lace picked it up and inhaled the steam. “Sure smells good. I think I’ll actually be able to taste it.” 

“What have they been feeding you?”

“Broth, water, and bread. Krem was nice enough to smuggle me in some hearth cakes.”

“Oh?” Dagna tried to ignore the unpleasant twinge in her gut.

“I couldn’t really taste them, but hey, it’s the thought that counts, right? He sent Stitches in to check up on me once or twice, but the Chargers have been out in Orlais helping clear the Exalted Marches of what’s left of the undead. I would’ve gone with them if this head cold hadn’t knocked me off my feet.” The cough wracked her body and she shot a grateful glace at Dagna when she was given a glass of water. “Thanks.” 

“Do I need to call a healer?” 

Lace waved her off. “Nah. I’m fine. You’re doing me better than any of them, anyway.” Taking an experimental sip of the soup, eyes widening, she perked up instantly. “A lot better. This is _amazing_. ” 

“Really? You think so?” 

“For the first time in four days, I can actually smell again.” Lace eagerly took another spoonful or two, her skin warming and losing its near-deathly pallor. Something fluttered in Dagna’s stomach at her smile. “I haven’t felt like eating at all since I got sick, but it’s giving me an appetite again. Thank you.”

“I’m just glad I could help.” Dagna returned her smile and went to refill her water pitcher while she ate. When she returned, barely a drop of soup was left in the bowl and Lace was practically glowing, her freckles highlighting the slight flush on her cheeks.

“Say,” she began after checking to see that they were alone and conspiratorially lowering her voice. “There’s a present from the Chargers in the sack under the bed. Krem passed them on from Iron Bull. I have no idea how they got the oranges, but I’m pretty sure they coaxed the orange bitters out of Cabot.” 

“You’re pretty close with them, huh?”

“We’ve worked together a lot. Anyway, Krem told me Iron Bull said to tell me he swears by hot bitters mixed with orange juice for a cold, but they gave me an awfully big bottle, so I was wondering if you’d be up for sharing.” 

“Sharing?” Dagna echoed.

“Well, yeah. You’re down in the forge a lot and I hear there’s an open waterfall in it, so I figured nights could get pretty cold, even if you’re not working late, and lady dwarves have to stick together and…” Lace trailed off, shaking her head as she went pink. “I swear I had it all right in my head a few minutes ago. I’d just really love to have a drink and keep you company. And that goes for when I’m not sick, too. It’s just since you’re here and we have the stuff and the time, I want to share it with you.” 

“I’ve never had oranges before,” Dagna said slowly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Me neither.” 

“But I’d _really_ like to try them with you.” 

Tongues tied, they exchanged shy but hopeful glances. 

“So we’re agreed.” 

“Definitely.”

Dagna had never put more feeling into a word in her entire life. Lace’s grin could do that to a person. The one she was currently receiving warmed her from head to toe. To the Void with Orzammar, she thought as she perched delicately on the bed beside her. Whatever happened, this was where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Dwarf girlfriends! They're a delight. I am slightly disappointed dwarf girlfriends was not a tag already, but was glad to rectify it.


End file.
